Cambios
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Después de aquélla discusión, algo había cambiado en ellos, quizá no sólo su amistad llegó a florecer tras ese disgusto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Pareja:** Souda Kazuichi/Sonia Nevermind (Sounia).

 **Advertencias:** trama simple, demasiado headcanon (canon sólo en mi cabeza), algo chiclé, narración de dudosa calidad, una que otra palabra obscena, posible ooc (Fuera de personaje), posible SPOILER del juego dangan ronpa 2.

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo se encuentra ubicado después del final del juego super dangan ronpa 2, por eso advertí "posible spoiler".

* * *

 **Cambios.**

* * *

La princesa desde que pudo salir de aquél mundo virtual que había sido hackeado por la IA de Enoshima Junko, obligando a sus amigos y ella a matarse entre ellos mismos, se sentía aliviada de poder superar la desesperación, pero había algo que no la dejaba sentirse del todo bien, y era el hecho de que sus amigos quienes "murieron" en aquél juego, seguían en coma.

Extrañaba salir con todas sus amigas a la playa, la comida deliciosa de Teruteru, y entre muchas otras cosas, extrañaba poder hablar de ocultismo con Gundham; todas aquéllas perdidas le habían pegado muy duro, después de todo, la princesa era fuerte, pero una persona sensible; y a pesar de que solía sonreír la gran cantidad del tiempo, habían días en los que se sentaba sola a ver el mar, pensando en todas aquéllas cosas que la hacían sentir triste.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, empezó a llorar.

—Ah, Sonia-san ¿qué haces aquí? Es un poco tarde ya.

Escuchó una voz, una que no quería escuchar en ése preciso momento, la de aquélla persona quien ella misma había llamado acosador.

—¿Sucede algo? —Souda se acercó preocupado al ver que no le respondía y pudo notar que estaba llorando— ¿P-por qué lloras Sonia-san?

—¡Por todo! —Sonia le respondió a Souda con un alto tono de voz—. Por nuestros amigos en coma, no lo puedo soportar…

—Oye, por eso nos hemos quedado aquí, para ayudar a nuestros amigos, hasta el momento no ha habido buenas noticias, pero quizá pronto…

—¿Acaso no te sientes feliz por eso? —Sonia preguntó de repente, haciendo que el chico la mirara confundido, ella lo miró aún con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Después de todo, odiabas a Tanaka-san, seguramente te sentirías mejor si nunca despertara —Aquéllas palabras habían estado ocultas muy dentro de ella, pero nunca fue capaz de decirlas, en ese momento en el que sentía que podía decirlo todo, en que se encontraba en un estado muy triste y molesto, en el que no podía soportar que Souda se acercara a ella, lo hizo.

—¡Jamás haría algo que te haga sentir triste!

Sonia abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquéllas palabras provenientes del mecánico. La mirada seria del chico la dejó sin aliento, jamás lo había visto tan serio en todo aquél tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Y algo indescriptible dentro de ella empezó a sentirse.

—Si pudiera ya habría creado algún tipo de mecanismo que los haga despertar, pero no es seguro hacer cosas tan a la ligera, podría realmente matarlos, y jamás jugaría con la vida de mis amigos. Sonia-san, haría lo que sea por verte feliz, incluso si abandono mi felicidad, no me importa —La chica guardó silencio, no tenía palabras en ese momento—. Lo siento, veo que de verdad no querías que apareciera por aquí, lo entiendo, me voy —La chica lo vio dar media vuelta y regresar, sintió que debía detenerlo y decir algo, pero no lo hizo, se sintió tan impotente en ése momento.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre todos se reunían en el restaurante, Sonia se encontraba sentada junto a su amiga Akane, quien comía muy gustosa su gran cantidad de comida, mientras que la princesa aún no había ni probado la suya; en ese momento observó que Kazuichi había llegado, y Sonia no supo por qué empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

—Buenos días —Fue lo único que dijo el chico a ambas, incluso se notó que fue algo forzado.

Akane respondió con su boca llena y Sonia saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico se fue inmediatamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Hajime y Kuzuryu, la princesa sintió aquéllas palabras frías, sabía que había sido por lo que pasó la noche anterior, era su culpa, y no entendía porque eso la hacía sentir mal, después de todo, nunca le agradó que Souda la persiguiera y dijera tantas cosas adulantes, haberse sacado un peso de encima debió haberlo echa sentir mejor, pero no, todo resultó diferente.

—¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? —Preguntó Akane aún con su boca llena, Sonia se sorprendió de que su amiga notara algo cuando se encontraba comiendo— Kazuichi siempre te saluda más animado, pero hoy fue tan frío que incluso mi comida se enfrío.

—N-no es nada —Respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa. Akane se le quedó mirando fijamente no muy convencida, pero decidió no insistir y seguir comiendo, mientras Sonia nerviosamente empezó a comer, observando disimuladamente como Kazuichi bromeaba con sus amigos.

Se sentía todo tan extraño.

Todos aquéllos días, Kazuichi no se había acercado a ella como era de costumbre, por no decir que apenas se cruzaban palabras en el desayuno para decir los buenos días, una que otras veces que tropezaban en el mismo camino, eran como dos mimos, incluso entre sus amigos, sólo se decían lo necesario, sin ir más allá; Sonia pensó que quizá pronto regresaría a ser el mismo, pero sólo eran fantasías, ella sabía que había sido cruel al decirle tales cosas, había sido egoísta por no pensar en los sentimientos de él, a quien siempre vio como alguien superficial, pero ahora todo lo sentía diferente, de alguna extraña manera, extrañaba tenerlo cerca, ¿hasta qué punto había llegado a ser tan egoísta? Siempre había estado evitándolo, yéndose incluso con Tanaka en varias oportunidades, no había razones para extrañarlo, no la habían… pero aun así lo hacía; y todos empezaron a notar que ambos no estaban bien, aunque negaban todo cada vez que preguntaban.

Todas aquéllas cosas hicieron darse cuenta a Sonia de su error, se sentía arrepentida, quería poder hablar con Kazuichi y arreglarlo todo, pero no sabía cómo.

Ésa noche, nuevamente decidió sentarse en la playa a ver el mar, pero sólo la hizo sentir peor debido a que recordó que en ese lugar fue donde había "discutido" con su amigo Kazuichi, una extraña sensación de tristeza empezó a surgir de ella, estaba empezando a detestar llorar por todo, quería que alguien estuviera a su lado en ese momento, pero una persona en específica, todo su orgullo se había ido al admitir que quería que Kazuichi estuviera ahí. Para colmo, ésa noche hacía mucho frío y había cogido un resfriado.

—Hoy la noche está muy fría —Levantó su mirada y observó a Kazuichi quien se encontraba parado con su chaleco amarillo en la mano, ofreciéndoselo— Está limpio… —Detalló.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Fue lo primero que preguntó muy sorprendida, no esperaba que él fuese quien se acercara a ella, quería saber su razón, y quería que ésa respuesta fuera lo que ella esperaba…

Él suspiró, pensando un poco antes de responder— Te escuché estornudar varias veces en el desayuno —Dijo sin verla a los ojos—. Iba de camino a mi cabaña cuando te vi sentada, en esta noche peculiarmente fría.

De alguna manera, Sonia empezó a sentirse aliviada, porque Kazuichi la había notado, y se había preocupado por ella, y por otro lado, se sentía peor por lo mala que había sido con él, por lo que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… —Llevó su manos a sus ojos para que éste no la viera desbordarse tan patéticamente—. Te herí, soy la peor persona de éste mundo, no merezco tu amabilidad.

—Hey, eso no es cierto —Kazuichi se sentó junto a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros— Todo está bien —Él logró que ella quitara sus manos de sus ojos y éste secara sus lágrimas con las suyas.

—Pero… Es verdad, mientras yo te digo palabras insultantes sin ningún derecho, tú vienes a mí preocupado por mi bienestar —Manifestó Sonia, tenía tanto que decir y que no sabía cómo expresarlo— Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos, yo de verdad lo lamento.

—Admito que me dolió —Dijo Kazuichi, la princesa lo miró fijamente con sus ojos húmedos—. Pero no importa, no es como si te hubiera dicho alguna vez de como me sentía con respecto a esto. Quizá mis acciones te hicieron ver otra cosa que no era. No tengo nada que perdonar, Sonia-san —Aquello último lo dijo con una sonrisa, para luego colocar su chaleco sobre Sonia, ella sonrió levemente y rápidamente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Souda, logrando que éste se sonrojara de sorpresa; Sonia Nevermind presintió que sólo había dicho eso porque era una persona muy buena, siempre lo había sido, quizá un gran idiota al hablar, pero no era una mala persona, sintió, en ese momento, que podía mostrarle de su cariño y agrado.

—Gracias, por todo —Le dijo ella con un tono de voz entre apenado y feliz, no lo entendía del todo, pero si, se sentía feliz de haber podido arreglar las cosas con Kazuichi, era la primera vez que se había acercado tanto a él (y que viniera de ella), y lo había hecho porque realmente quiso hacerlo, sintió con su amistad con se había entrelazado más— Me siento feliz de que hayas venido —Sentenció para luego ambos quedarse en silencio, observando el mar hasta luego irse a dormir a sus respectivas cabañas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sonia había sido la última en llegar a desayunar, se le había hecho difícil despegarse de las sábanas, cuando subió las escaleras observó a todos sus amigos.

—Buenos días —Saludó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—¡Hey, llegas justo a tiempo, Akane casi se come tu desayuno! —Le dijo Kuzuryu.

—¡Es que hoy has tardado demasiado en venir, se iba a enfriar, Baby gangsta no entiende! —Respondió Akane, empezando a discutir ambos, aunque más por parte de Fuyuhiko quien la insultaba.

—Hey, no peleen —Intentó calmar Hinata.

Sonia se rio por las acciones de sus amigos y en ese momento Kazuichi se acercó.

—Buenos días, Sonia-san —Le dijo con una sonrisa el mecánico, que fue respondida con otra sonrisa de parte de ella, todo había regresado a la normalidad, o bueno, quizá con algunas diferencias.

—¿Es qué ya arreglaron su problema? —Preguntó Akane— ¡Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar! —Interrumpió Akane.

—Akane, deberías ser un poco más delicada… —Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero tiene razón, estos dos me tenían hasta el culo con sus problemas de novios —Manifestó Fuyuhiko sin ninguna sutileza.

—¡¿P-pero qué has dicho?! —Manifestaron ambos muy sonrojados, no sabían desde cuando los habían "emparejado", Sonia siempre había sido tan hostil con él, y Kazuichi siempre adulándola y apoyándola en todo, quizá en el pasado, Souda hubiera estado saltando de alegría porque habían dicho que parecía novio de su amada Sonia, pero ésa vez sólo desvío su mirada avergonzado, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y una de sus manos rascando su cabeza, muy nervioso, mientras que Sonia, hubiera ignorado antes tal comentario, pero ahora también se encontraba muy avergonzada y nerviosa, ambos se miraron de reojo y voltearon automáticamente, desviando el tema y dirigiéndose a desayunar.

Y esa era una de las pequeñas diferentes que surgieron tras su "discusión".

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Ya extrañaba escribir en este fandom xD ¿qué puedo decir? Pienso que si el Sounia sucede, pasarían por muchas dificultades, debido a el amor no correspondido de Sonia, ella tardaría demasiado en aceptarlo, incluso ahora, apenas he logrado que lo vea como un amigo más cercano, y por parte de Souda, opino que tendría que madurar un poco, ser menos "obsesivo" con Sonia, darle su espacio, y bueno, creo que logré hacerlo entender mini capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado, cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida siempre que sea bajo respecto, sin más que decir, me despido :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Número de palabras:** 907.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), situaciones headcanon (canon solo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, quizá un poquito de spoiler del ova danganronpa 2.5, aunque quizá ni se note.

* * *

 **EGOÍSMO**

* * *

No podía describir como se sentía, ese era uno de esos momentos en el que Sonia no se entendía a sí misma. Esa combinación de sentimientos extraños (por no decir nauseabundos) al ver a Souda con su amiga en común Ibuki; la princesa pensaba, no, más bien estaba totalmente convencida de que no debería molestarle en lo absoluto, y en un principio no lo había hecho, estaba muy feliz de que su querida amiga haya despertado del coma, al igual que sus demás queridos amigos de quienes han estado cuidando desde aquélla desgracia que sucedió en la "isla". Al sólo faltar que Komaeda despertase, la clase 77-B estaba casi completa.

Tenía que admitir, que desde que Tanaka despertó se sintió muy feliz, por lo que pudo pasar mucho tiempo con él, compartiendo más temas que tenía en común, Sonia consideraba a Tanaka como alguien cercano.

Pero se sentía vacía.

No sabía si era porque ahora que había pasado más tiempo con Kazuichi (quien fue uno de los sobrevivientes que no quedó en coma) que la hacía sentir de esa manera, la costumbre, de que siempre estuviera detrás de ella buscando atención, aunque después de su pequeño "disgusto" se le notaba menos insistente. Pudo compartir muchas más cosas con él, hacerse un poco más cercanos, hasta el punto de que Sonia lo trataba muy bien, incluso alagaba varias de las cosas que él hacía.

Sonia no notó su incomodes hasta que observó a Kazuichi hablar muy cómodamente con Ibuki, al principio le pareció normal, después tedioso, ahora, no podía soportarlo, esa inquietud en su pecho que no tenía explicación alguna, era doloroso, un dolor muy diferente a lo que alguna vez ha sentido.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Era porque Souda no le prestaba atención a ella? La princesa sonrió ante esa idea.

"Que egoísta" Pensó ella mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho "Eso es lo que soy" Empezó a combatir con ella misma para que no se desbordara, no lo entendía ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa manera? Primero evitaba a Souda, después de alguna manera logran hacerse amigos, pero cada vez su pensamiento hacia él cambiaba, logrando llevarla a un estado de confusión. Ahora, al pensar que Souda se alejaría de ella, se daba cuenta de que no quería eso, sólo se imaginaba pidiéndole "¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas!" Una y otra vez en su mente se repetía.

—No te vayas —Manifestó en voz baja mientras miraba su desayuno.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién no se tiene que ir? —Escuchó la voz de su amiga Akane quien la regresó al mundo real— ¿Te vas a comer eso? Tienes rato viéndola ¿no tienes hambre? —Preguntó ella con la boca llena.

—¿Qué? —Sonia regresó al mundo real, dándose cuenta de que estaba aún en el desayuno—. No, no tengo mucha hambre —Simuló una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no muy bien.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó Akane aún con la boca llena—. Las personas cuando no tienen hambre es porque se sienten mal.

—E-en realidad, tengo una pregunta —Sonia declaró algo tímida mientras Akane la miraba mientras masticaba—. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan doloroso y un poco enojado, cuando vez a un amigo con otra persona?

—¿Esos no son celos? —Dijo Akane después de por fin tragar su comida, preparando su siguiente bocado.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Mucho menos… —Sonia lo pensó mucho antes de decirlo, pero a la final no dijo nada.

—No digo que lo estés, tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, pero eso que describes se me hace parecido a los celos —Explicó Akane muy despreocupada.

No, Sonia Nevermind no podía estar celosa de que Ibuki estuviera con Souda más tiempo que ella, ¿verdad? Eso no podía ser, ni en un millón de años. No existían razones de que eso ocurriera. La única razón que encontraba era la costumbre y eso sólo la llevaba a lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser. En todo ése día, estuvo pensando en mil y un razones para no estar celosa.

Y entonces Kazuichi la vio, con aquélla expresión que le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa, se encontraba con Ibuki, ciertamente ella era una de las chicas con las que más hablaba, desde la "discusión" que tuvo con Sonia, no quería interrumpir mucho en su vida, se mantuvo en un equilibrio sorprendente, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle como lo hacía, no, él seguía sintiéndose feliz en su presencia, más que con cualquier otra chica, incluso sintiéndose celoso de que su atención al final se fijara en Gundam, él seguían dándole su espacio.

Él muy fácilmente podía diferenciar lo que sentía por ella ante cualquier otra chica que se le acercara. Cuando ella lo admiraba por algo, era como un logro desbloqueado para él, ella era tan importante que no podía ignorarla cuando estaba triste, y aunque no sabía qué hacer para animarla él decidió excusarse con Ibuki e ir con ella

—Sonia-san ¿te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó al acercarse, ella se mostró muy sorprendida de verlo allí.

—Souda-san, ¿no estabas con…?

—La dejé para venir contigo, lucías muy… triste… yo… me preocupe —Manifestó algo nervioso, incluso la interrumpió algo que normalmente no haría. Sonia abrió sus ojos como platos ante esa respuesta, ella inconscientemente le había preguntado por Ibuki, y él la interrumpió para responderle eso, como si hubiese leído su mente por completo, extrañamente el dolor se había ido, era tan extraño pensó Sonia, ¿cómo por el simple hecho de Souda aparecer de repente aliviaba su dolor en el pecho? Como si de un medicamente se tratase.

Sonia no pudo evitar reírse un poco, como si nunca hubiese estado triste.

—¿S-Sonia-san? —Kazuichi se mostró muy confundido— ¿Dije algo gracioso? —Preguntó no sabiendo que hacer al respecto.

—¡Nada de eso! —Respondió ella calmando su risa— ¿Damos un paseo? —Invitó, mirándolo tiernamente, Souda se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, aceptando enseguida la invitación de su querida princesa.

Un momento como ese, eran de esos que se atesoraban. Sonia por fin lo había entendido, el tiempo que pasaba que Kazuichi era importante, más que una amistad, era algo más profundo que la hacía sentir realmente cómoda, algo que no podía fácilmente reemplazar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Me siento feliz! No sé, escribir Sounia me hace muy feliz (?) ¡viva el Danganronpa 2.5! xD! Y bueno ¿qué más puedo decir al fandom? ¡Estoy con vida y seguiré expandiendo Sounia al mundo! (?) Necesitaba escribir algo como ésto x'D ¡Espero les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Posible ooc (Fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), narración de dudosa calidad, posibles spoilers.

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo se ubica después de Danganronpa 2 y entre Danganronpa 2.5, mientras Komaeda sigue en coma.

* * *

 **VACÍO**

* * *

Despierta en un lugar tan conocido, su habitación. Era temprano, como acostumbraba a levantarse, por más que quisiera, Sonia no era del tipo de persona que se quedase completamente dormida hasta tarde, tenía aquélla maña de despertarse antes que su despertador sonara, a veces pensaba que no sabía realmente porque colocaba el despertador, si no lo necesitaba, pero, siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Sin más, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, arreglarse y bajar a desayunar para luego dirigirse a clases.

"Ir a clases"

Le gustaba esa oración más de lo que se imaginaban las demás personas, después de todo, se encontraría con sus amigos.

"Amigos"

Una palabra tan fuerte, que la llenaban de alegría. Porque cuando vivía en el Reino de Novoselic nunca pudo realmente asistir a clases como alguien normal, y tener amigos cercanos como los que tenía ahora. Por lo que ir a clases y ver a sus amigos, era algo que a la princesa Sonia Nevermind realmente la hacía sentir bien.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, una vez pisado el pasillo que daban a los casilleros para cambiarse los zapatos, un sentimiento extraño surgió en ella. Se quedó observando el pasillo de manera confusa, en cámara lenta observaba a sus amigos y otras personas charlar, cambiarse los zapatos, abrazarse, entre otras cosas, tragó saliva intentando reconocer que era lo que estaba mal.

¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Aquélla había sido su amiga Peko, quien la hizo volver a la realidad cuando colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Dio un pequeño brinco y la miró.

—Siento como si he olvidado algo —Respondió Sonia luciendo una sonrisa algo apenada, observando a Peko quien lucía confusa tras esas palabras, pero la princesa decidió que no debía pensar mucho en ello después de todo, y se dirigió a su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos junto a su amiga.

Después se dirigieron hasta el salón de clases, donde ya se encontraban varios de sus compañeros, se sentó en su respectivo lugar, adelante, en la segunda fila. Al principio, no todos sus compañeros asistían a clases, pero después de que su nueva y amada profesora Chisa apareciera en sus vidas, la unión entre sus compañeros se hizo más fuerte, haciendo la experiencia de Sonia, mucho más emocionante.

Entonces, una vez la clase comenzó, se dio cuenta de algo, el asiento al lado de ella, específicamente su izquierda, estaba vacío. Y por alguna extraña razón, sintió, que debería estar alguien allí, esa sensación la hizo recordar lo que sintió apenas entro a la Academia.

"Siento como si he olvidado algo".

Aquéllas palabras que dijo, eran más importantes de lo que lucían.

Llevó su mano hasta su pecho, e intentando controlar la expresión de su rostro, no quería que nadie se preocupase por algo que ni ella misma entendía. Por un momento, dejó de estar pendiente de la clase, su mundo se volvió oscuro, intentando recordar, aquello que había olvidado.

— _Estoy segura, debo encontrarme con alguien, ¿pero quién es ese "alguien" exactamente? Quiero saberlo, debo buscarlo. Porque quienquiera que sea, siento que lo quiero._

Se decía así misma aún con la mano sobre su pecho.

—Sonia-san, no luces muy bien —Aquéllas palabras fueron dichas por su amigo Komaeda. Ya todos encontrándose en la hora del descanso, ella decidió salir por aire fresco, pero nuevamente se quedó pensando y buscando por aquélla persona a quien no lograba recordar.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —Manifestó ella con una sonrisa. El albino, la miró poco convencido, pero no intentaría seguir insistiendo, después de todo, los problemas de Sonia sólo podrían ser expresados por su voluntad.

—¿No quieres soda? Aún me quedan varias del accidente del otro día —Ofreció el chico mientras sacaba una de esas bebidas de la bolsa que llevaba.

—¿Soda…? —Ella repitió, sintiendo algo extraño nuevamente, ¿qué demonios significaba esa palabra para ella como para llevarla a ese estado?

—Sí, ¿no conocer esta bebida? —Preguntó el chico. Aunque no le parecería extraño, ella proveniente de un lugar tan lejano como lo era el Reino de Novoselic.

—Sí, lo lamento, estoy un poco aturdida, creo que no muy dormí bien que digamos —Ella se excusó tras una ligera risa apenada— ¿Qué accidente pudiste tener como para terminar con tantas sodas? —Le preguntó sorprendida.

—¿No lo recuerdas Sonia-san? —Le preguntó luciendo un poco sorprendido— Bueno, no me sorprende, una persona como tú jamás podría recordar algo viniendo de una basura como yo —Dijo riéndose. Sonia quería contradecir eso, pero desde que lo conoce siempre se hacía llamar de ese modo, sin entender realmente el porqué, varias veces le manifestó que eso no era cierto, pero seguía diciéndolo, ella pensaba que quizá, cuando encontrase a alguien que lo llevara a darse cuenta de lo mucho que valía, eso cambiaría.

"Encontrar a alguien".

Otra oración que la llenaba de sentimientos confusos.

—La máquina en un principio se atascó —Empezó a explicar Komaeda—. No quería darme la soda que pague, dije que mi suerte era muy mala, pero después un camión terminó arriba de la máquina y salieron muchas sodas, allí pensé que mi suerte no podía ser mejor —Con cada palabra, Sonia fue recordando que ese camión había pasado por el lugar donde ella estaba caminado con la profesora Chisa, y algunos de sus compañeros quienes lo estaban buscando a él.

Pero estaba segura de que había algo que faltaba en esa historia, algo importante. Pero, si era tan importante ¿por qué no lo lograba recordar?

"¡Sonia-san!"

Una voz en particular resonó en su cabeza que le hizo estremecerse.

—¡Sonia-san! —La voz de Nagito la regresó al mundo real, aunque ella se cuestionó, a que se refería exactamente con "real"— ¿Has estado escuchando? —Le preguntó él mirándola con preocupación.

—L-lo lamento, tengo que irme —Ella manifestó con inquietud dio vuelta y empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos, dejando a Komaeda solo, quien la llamó por su nombre para detenerla, pero ésta hizo caso omiso, mientras más se alejaba más rápido iba, hasta que empezó a correr desesperadamente.

Quería recordar, necesitaba recordar, ¿qué era lo que había olvidado? O más bien, a quien. Porque lo que decía su corazón la hacía darse cuenta de que no se trataba de algo material, sino de una persona.

¿Quién podría hacerle tanta falta?

¿Era un familiar? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un amor?

No lo sabía, pero seguiría buscando, porque era un ser querido por ella. Mientras seguía corriendo por rumbo desconocido, debido a que ya hace largo tiempo se había alejado de la Academia, no supo ni como, terminó en la playa, la cual le parecía tan familiar, como si formara parte de ella. Se encontraba cansada de tanto correr, respiraba con dificultad. Entonces sintió pasos provenir hacia ella, levantó su mirada y vio una figura oscura.

Mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos y prestó su total atención hacia esa persona que se acercaba a ella, sintiendo como ese espacio vacío que la estuvo controlando desde que despertó, poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Porque se trataba de él.

Ya lo sabía, lo había recordado, ¿pero por qué lo había olvidado? Aquélla persona quien no importaba lo que pasaba, siempre, de alguna manera estaba de su lado, apoyándola. La hacía reír, enojarse, llorar, confundirse, y al mismo tiempo sentirse confortable.

—Souda-san —Ella dijo sonriendo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¡Souda-san!

Despertó tras decir su nombre en voz alta, sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, imaginó que se encontraba muy roja tras tener ese sueño. Llevó sus manos hasta su pecho sólo para darse cuenta de lo acelerado que se encontraban los latidos de su corazón. No dejaba pensar en ello, Sonia pensaba que se conocía por completo, pero cada vez que indagaba más sobre sus sentimientos, se daba cuenta de que no lo hacía.

—¿En qué crees que esté soñando Komaeda-san? —Fue la pregunta que hizo Sonia mientras se encontraba caminando por la isla con su amiga Peko, quien reaccionó un poco sorprendida por su pregunta, pero se imaginó que la princesa se preocupaba de que el chico fuese el último que quedaba en coma, lo que la hizo pensar también en que soñaría tanto.

—Quizá en un mundo donde está cómodo, con personas a quienes aprecia —Le respondió mientras recordaba su mundo tras pasar por el coma.

—¿Lo crees? —Cuestionó Sonia, mientras se quedaba pensando en ello— ¿Tú soñabas con Kuzuryo-san? —Preguntó descuidadamente por curiosidad, después de todo, el hecho de que Peko y Fuyuhiko se conocían desde bebés, ya se conocía por todos, por lo que eran muy cercanos. Observó como las mejillas de Peko se tornaban de un color rojo y desviaba su mirada nerviosa.

—S-sí, ¡pero en ustedes también! —Declaró Peko—. Después de todo, son mis queridos amigos —Sonia sonrió tras escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Sí Kuzuryo-san no hubiese estado en tus sueños, te dieras cuenta? —Preguntó Sonia, su amiga se preguntó porque le hacía preguntas como esas.

—Definitivamente, eso sería como un vacío —dijo tras suspirar y reflexionar sólo por un momento su respuesta; Sonia abrió sus ojos tras escucharla, eso había sido justo lo que sintió con su extraño sueño. Pero a diferencia de ella, Peko era muy cercana a Fuyuhiko, Sonia había formado un vínculo con Souda, era cierto, pero no llegaba a ser como el que Peko y Fuyuhiko compartían, era muy diferente y a la vez muy parecido.

"Estoy segura, debo encontrarme con alguien, ¿pero quién es ese "alguien" exactamente? Quiero saberlo, debo buscarlo. Porque quienquiera que sea, siendo que lo quiero."

Aquéllas palabras seguían rondando por su cabeza, a pesar de haberlas dicho en un sueño, las sintió tan real como cada cosa que vivió en el programa Neo world.

Entonces escuchó cierta risa que la hizo regresar nuevamente, allí observó a sus amigos, entre ellos Gundham, Ibuki, Mikan, Fuyuhiko y Souda, todos conversando y riendo.

Él estaba allí, y se sentía feliz por ello, aquél vacío sofocante que sintió en su sueño no estaba más.

—¡Ah, Sonia-san! ¡Pekoyama! —Las llamó Souda, quien se dio cuenta que estaban allí.

—¿Qué hacen paradas allí? ¡Vengan, Gundham-chan está por hacer algo explosivo! —Exclamó Ibuki muy emocionada.

—¿N-no será peligroso? —Cuestionó Mikan nerviosa.

—¡Ja, venga hace falta algo de acción en este lugar! —Exclamó Fuyuhiko igual de emocionado.

—¿Vamos? —Le dijo Peko a Sonia.

—Sí —Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ah, por cierto —Peko la detuvo tras dar unos pequeños pasos, Sonia la observó curiosa de lo que diría—. Las respuestas que buscas, lo más probable están al frente tuyo, no pienses mucho en ello —Lo que su amiga le dijo, aunque de alguna forma lo sabía, la hicieron sentir mejor, sólo necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y la entendiera, Peko, a quien a pesar no le comentó nada de su sueño, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba.

—Gracias —Le dijo la princesa con una sonrisa sincera, y luego así ambas dirigirse con los demás.

Con personas a quienes querían, pero una en especial era la que la hacía sentir de una forma diferente, pero no por eso significaba que fuese algo malo, esa diferencia era lo que la hacía llenar ese vacío; sin él, sin Kazuichi Souda, su mundo era desesperante, y sólo tuvo que soñar que no lo recordaba y las palabras de Peko, que las llevó a darse cuenta de que lo quería.

La respuesta siempre estuvo allí pero ella no quiso asimilarlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Kya! Otro capítulo inesperado para "Cambios", me llena de tanta felicidad poder escribir Sounia, el mundo necesita más de este ship así que por eso estoy aquí (?). También quería ponerle énfasis entre la amistad entre Sonia y Peko, siento que ella, sería quien más entendiera su situación, y me parece muy bonito que la ayudase a comprender lo que sentía~. Bueno, espero les haya gustado :3 nos leemos luego~


	4. Chapter 4

**Número de palabras:** 1.074.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), puede que un poco de spoilers no notables.

* * *

 **RAZONES**

* * *

A Kazuichi le gustaba Sonia, quien no se diera cuenta era un tonto por no notar algo tan obvio y claro como el agua. Bueno, aunque siempre habrían excepciones que no prestaban atención a lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Sin embargo, lo que no era fácil de identificar era ¿por qué le gustaba tanto?

También le era difícil al mecánico explicarlo, no era un capricho o una obsesión, Souda no podía clasificar lo que sentía por Sonia con algo tan vulgar; pero tampoco era como si pudiera expresarlo con palabras, cada vez que quería decirlo, se enredaba él sólo y llegaba a decir cosas incoherentes o que podían mal entenderse.

Y es que la sola presencia de Sonia lo dejaba sin habla. No era que le gustase sólo por su físico; es decir, si Souda fuese ese tipo de persona, se hubiera ido con cualquier otra chica bonita que viese, una que fuese _fácil_ de conquistar. Así es, si Kazuichi sólo quisiera tener una novia o alguien a su lado, no insistiría tanto con la princesa.

No sabía si llamarlo amor a primera vista, Souda ha visto muchas chicas lindas antes, pero ninguna que captara tanto su atención. Sonia tenía un tono de voz tan pacífico, que incluso cuando gritaba, Souda se sentía en el cielo, porque mostraba ser una persona hermosa que no se dejaba pisotear. Su porte elegante al caminar, sus extraños gustos y acciones que no se esperarían de una princesa, porque ella no era común. Aquélla sonrisa y ojos brillosos cuando se emocionaba por las más pequeñas cosa, y que, de alguna forma, hacía que Souda viese el mundo más hermoso.

Porque él ha vivido en la oscuridad, el tormento de traiciones entre amigos, burlas, problemas económicos en su familia, y los abusos físicos de su padre, lo único que podía mantenerlo de pie eran sus máquinas, lo que fue un pasatiempo se convirtió en su talento, lo cual de una u otra forma, hizo que Souda pudiera conocer a Sonia. Él se impresionaba de como Sonia podía ver maravilloso las cosas más comunes, y a Souda le daba miedo que se burlasen de ella, por lo que siempre la protegía de cualquier idiotez que dijera otro.

Souda la respetaba, a pesar de que a veces se le salían cosas fuera de lugar, no lo hacía del todo apropósito, él era un chico tímido y que se sentía nervioso tras estar con la chica que le gusta. En pocas palabras, se volvía un idiota, uno que no dejaba de insistir o rendirse. Quizá muchos lo llamarían un ser humillante, pero a Kazuichi no le importaba.

Ella aún no lo había rechazado. Se lo repetía siempre en su cabeza y a cualquier otro idiota que le dijese que se rinda. Y desde la salida del Neo World y aquélla discusión que tuvieron, algo había cambiado en él.

No era que le había dejado de gustar Sonia, no, eso no pasaría, ni un poco. Pero ciertamente se había vuelto menos insistente y pegajoso, porque se dio cuenta que la mejor forma en que podían conocerse, era como amigos. Él debía tratarla como alguien normal, aunque para Souda, ella estuviese más alto que cualquier otra persona, y no era por ser una princesa, ¿o es que acaso no era normal poner a la persona más importante arriba de todo?

Por eso lo notaba. Notaba cada vez que Sonia estaba triste, era fácil identificar una sonrisa falsa o forzada, una que no era característica de ella. Cuando estaba así, Souda no podía evitar ir a verla, querer hacerla sentir mejor.

Y amaba cuando le sonreía sinceramente, cuando regresaba aquél brillo gracias a él. Sonia antes no le sonreía muy a menudo, por eso, ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, podía disfrutar más de esos momentos, porque algo también había cambiado en ella.

Cada vez que la veía y la conocía más, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba; y eso a veces lo hacía sentir que su corazón se oprimía. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero, como era de esperarse, los nervios se apoderaban de él, y mucho más porque se trataba de Sonia Nevermind. Después de todo, tras tanto tiempo de quererla, de todo lo que había logrado, ¿por qué no se confesaría? Aunque no se sorprendería si Sonia lo supiera, era algo que debía hacer, Souda sabía que no debía seguir estando en el mismo punto, debía saberlo…

Lo que Sonia sentía por él…

¿Qué sería?

Exactamente por pensar en eso, retrocedía. Souda supo desde el principio, que no sería fácil. Pero en esos momentos, siempre estaban sus amigos Hajime y Fuyuhiko (y Nagito quien seguía en coma) quienes lo animaban, y que, de una u otra forma ellos estaban allí, apoyándolo y haciéndolo seguir adelante. Era una de las cosas que siempre quiso, tener amigos en quienes confiar, a quienes podría contarle sus problemas, compartir la felicidad de todos entre todos.

Souda se sentía bien estando en presencia de sus amigos, eso incluía a Sonia, pero… mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta que no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Sonia-san —dijo con una voz suave y un poco nerviosa, pero Souda intentaba controlarlo. En ese momento, se encontraba, en plena mañana, a solas con Sonia, ambos se iban a dirigir a desayunar, pero se pararon para saludarse. Ahora Kazuichi pasaba más tiempo con Sonia de lo que alguna vez pudo hacerlo, si había logrado eso, podía confesársele, él sabía que podía.

—¿Sí? —Ella lo miró con esa cálida sonrisa que lo hacía sentir que el mundo era maravilloso por poder estar en su presencia. Y él no sentía que exageraba, más bien, Souda deseaba siempre seguir viéndola cada mañana, y mientras la veía, los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de él.

—¡Ah, me pregunto que habrá cocinado Hanamura! —Exclamó Souda intentando no parecer nada nervioso— Deberíamos ir subiendo, no queremos que se enfríe el desayuno —El pelirosa lo sabía, sus nervios terminarían traicionándolo.

—Ciertamente —manifestó Sonia—. Además, los demás deben estar esperando por nosotros —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Menos Owari, más bien, deberíamos ir antes de que se la acabe toda —dijo con más naturalidad, después de todo, no estaba para nada equivocado. Sonia por su parte, se rio por su comentario, dándole la razón y empezando a caminar con él hacia el restaurante.

Habrá otro día, otra oportunidad, Souda lo sabía. No perdería su esperanza.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Cuanto tiempo! Tengo mucho que escribir pero el tiempo me lo impide, o sino, mi imaginación xD pero esto lo tenía en mi mente desde el viernes, ya había llegado tiempo de escribir sobre los sentimientos de Souda ¿no? después de todo, él también tuvo sus cambios :D Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Número de palabras:** 1.260.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), muchos headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), spoilers de DR side: hope.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 **DECISIÓN**

* * *

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que imaginaban, hasta que Komaeda por fin había despertado. Él lucía bien, contento de poder verlos otra vez, Sonia pudo notarlo cuando abrazó con aferro a Souda y Kuzuryuu, cuando tomó la mano de Hinata para dirigirse a salvar el mundo que se había destruido por su culpa.

Sonia lo notaba, no sólo ella había cambiado, todos y cada no de sus compañeros lo habían hecho.

Entonces observó a Peko, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los chicos. Ella esperaba a que Fuyuhiko terminase de subir al barco, Hajime obviamente había estado esperando por Nagito, como siempre había hecho, porque de todas las personas, él fue quien más lo visitó y cuidó del albino cuando estaba en coma, había algo entre ellos que Sonia podía ver con claridad; mientras que ella estaba allí, esperando…

Esperando a que Souda subiera. Porque Sonia ya lo sabía, ya había decidido dejar de huir y aceptar lo que sentía por el mecánico, y sólo tuvo que pasar por todo lo que pasó para darse cuenta de ello.

Una vez el barco empezó a andar, los de la clase 77-B junto a Hajime, quien ahora tenía todos los talentos, y que de alguna forma hacía que todos confiasen y siguieran su fuerte liderazgo, empezaban a debatir como llegarían a rescatar a los que aún estaban participando en el "juego de matanza mutua" y que sería el último si todo resultaba como ellos querían.

Era triste, pero justo a la vez, echarse la culpa y huir hacia un nuevo futuro.

Sonia observó a Souda, quien enseguida pudo sentir su mirada sobre él y la miró, sonriéndole tímidamente, pero logrando que la princesa se sintiese segura, ella le sonrió de regreso, ya no existían muros entre ellos.

Y es por eso que decidió acompañarlo junto a Nidai para vencer a los restos de la desesperación, ella, siendo una princesa, no podía hacer mucho, en realidad, sólo podía quedarse parada, no tenía habilidad más que para dirigir. Recordaba que antes Souda siempre hacía lo posible por quedar junto a ella, y Sonia siempre terminaba yéndose junto a Tanaka, pero esa vez era diferente, ella decidió, por cuenta propia, ir en el mismo grupo que Souda, quien no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría, mucho más cuando admiró sus habilidades cuando derrotó a los robots con los mini Nidai que había construido.

Sin embargo, a Sonia seguía causándole gracia que Souda siguiese celoso de su amigo Tanaka, a quien la princesa no podía evitar admirar, puesto que las artes oscuras y sus hámsteres llamaban mucho su atención. Pero a pesar de que fuese gracioso, la princesa sabía que debía de hacer algo al respecto. Souda debía saberlo, que no había nadie más en su corazón que él.

El viaje era largo, por lo que era de esperarse que pasasen una noche durmiendo en el barco, pero apenas estaba el crepúsculo cuando Sonia observó a Souda mirando el océano desde las barandas. Ella no dudó en dirigirse hacia él.

—Es una hermosa vista, ¿no? —dijo la princesa provocando que Souda se sobresaltara un poco, puesto que pensó que estaba solo.

—¡Así es Sonia-san! —Respondió automáticamente, estaba nervioso, Sonia lo notaba pero no podía dejar de sonreír dulcemente para luego seguir viendo el ocaso.

—Ha sido un largo viaje el que hemos tenido —mencionó Sonia de manera tranquila—. Al principio no todos iban a clases, después empezamos a unirnos más gracias a nuestra Yukizome-sensei, perdimos a nuestra amiga Nanami-san, nos convertimos en la desesperación definitiva, terminamos siendo capturados y llevados al programa Neo World donde participamos en un juego de matanza mutua, pudimos recuperarnos y ahora, estamos aquí… decidimos echarnos la culpa para que el mundo se recuperara y huir debido a que muchos nos quieren muertos, después de todo, nos consideran peligrosos, pero… estaremos bien ¿verdad? —la princesa se giró nuevamente hacia Souda quien estuvo prestando atención a lo que decía.

—Así es, a dónde vamos nadie nos encontrará, cuando el mundo se recupere posiblemente se olviden de nosotros —respondió Souda muy confiado—. Aunque no puedo evitar ponerme algo triste al no poder regresar.

—Perdimos todo, a nuestros familiares, mi reino… no podré recuperarlo, ¿sigo siendo considerada como la Ultimate Princess siendo la misma que mandó a destruir su reino junto a las personas que allí vivían? —el rostro de Sonia se tornó triste tras decir esas palabras.

—Sonia-san, todos hicimos cosas malas, cosas que nos herían por sentir la desesperación. Ahora tenemos que vivir con eso y seguir adelante, no digo que lo olvidaremos, pero lo superaremos para ser mejores personas, y eso comenzó hoy al salvar el mundo, ¿no? —Sonia sintió sus mejillas arder un poco al escuchar a Souda decir aquellas palabras, y su mirada sobre la de ella, tan seria, preocupada por ella— Sonia-san siempre será una princesa, la sangre real sigue en ti, ya no eres la desesperación definitiva, tú eres… para mí… —en eso, las mejillas de Souda se tornaron rojas y empezó a temblar un poco.

—Souda-san —la simple mención de su nombre hizo que el chico se pusiera recto y respondiera "¿sí?" como si se tratase de un soldado, Sonia sonrió para luego juntar sus suaves manos de princesa con las rugosas de él por tanto trabajar con máquinas—. Si algo agradezco de todo esto por lo que pasamos, es que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, no sólo como un compañero de clases, como amigo, tú en definitiva eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

—¿So-Sonia-san qué quiere decir? —el pelirosa la miró confundido.

—Que me gustas —le dijo directamente.

—¡Espera Sonia-san se supone yo iba a decirlo! Quiero decir, me has gustado desde siempre yo, esto, ¡ah! —el chico estaba nervioso, no sabía realmente que decir o como reaccionar, la chica que siempre quiso se le estaba confesando, ¿acaso era un sueño? Estaba por tirarse del barco sólo para ver si era o no, pero entonces Sonia se abalanzó hacia él y supo que era verdad, ese abrazo era tan cálido y suave que no podía ser irreal.

—Lo sé, siempre lo supe y aún así me hace feliz que me lo digas —se sinceró la princesa mientras seguía abrazándolo, duraron pocos segundos cuando empezó a sentir como Souda también la abrazaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿4-5 años? Souda siempre había estado enamorado de Sonia, y siempre esperó el momento correcto para decírselo, jamás imaginó que ella fuese quien se lo dijera. Siempre tuvo esperanza de que lo aceptara, nunca se dio por vencido por más que le dijeran que no tenía oportunidad con alguien como ella.

Y ahora, aquello por lo que tanto había esperado por fin estaba pasando, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, todo por lo que pasaron sólo los había unido más que nunca para estar juntos hasta el final, sabía que no era como un cuento de hadas, no podía pensar que vivirían felices para siempre, el futuro es algo que no sabían, pero algo de lo que podía estar seguro es que Souda jamás abandonaría a Sonia, la acompañaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Souda y Sonia salieron tomados de la mano, nadie preguntó nada, no había necesidad, la única que medio había hecho un comentario había sido Hiyoko en el fondo, "así que por fin el virgen de Souda lo logró", mientras Mahiru a su lado le susurraba que fuese más precavida.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Hola! Tenía tiempo sin escribir aquí (como en muchos de mis fanfics) no saben cuanto extrañaba escribir Sounia, ya que es mi todo, esto podría considerarse como "el final" ya que pude llegar a la confesión, lo que pienso que pasó una vez todo terminó en side:hope, sí, como expliqué en "semilla" (un one-shot de la hija de Souda y Sonia), Sonia es quien se confiesa primero, si quieren saber más sobre su relación, los invito a leer momentos (que tengo también abandonado jskajs xD) y bueno, posiblemente luego haga más historias, ya sea de ellos u otras de mis otp's que tengo abandonadas ;w; en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego :3


End file.
